Typically when children play and interact with toy vehicles, the children are required to push the vehicles with their own hands and arms. Oftentimes, children will “launch” these vehicles by pushing the vehicles and letting go, causing the vehicle to move across a support surface.
Another way children play and interact with toy vehicles is with a vehicle launcher that requires the child to load the toy vehicle and then launch the toy vehicle, and then load the toy vehicle again in order to launch another toy vehicle. Therefore, a child must load a vehicle each time the child wants to launch a vehicle.
Therefore, there is a need for a toy vehicle launcher that can hold a plurality of vehicles within the launcher and can launch the plurality of vehicles without requiring a user to load a vehicle each time a user desires to launch a vehicle.